


Broken Restraint

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Incest, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Teen Castiel, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform, cockcage, dubcon touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael manages to make it two days after his parents left on a trip before breaking out the toys and sneaking into Castiel's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Michael is 23  
> Castiel is 16

Michael made it two days of watching his pretty little brother. Two days of imagining all the things he wanted to do the teenager before he gave it up. It hadn’t been that bad a year ago but now Castiel was just perfect. The perfect size, still smaller, but he was growing into himself and Michael knew others would be noticing it just as much as him. He knew that others would want to tear those clothes off and get a taste for themselves.

He stared down at his sleeping brother and over at the toys he’d brought with him. Slowly he pulled Castiel’s night pants down until the pretty soft small cock, perfect for being a pretty bottom bitch, was exposed to his eyes and he could put the cockcage he’d brought with him on it. When the lock clicked into place Michael had to stop a moan from escaping as he hid the key and returned back to his brother.

That cage wouldn’t be coming off anytime soon.

Stripping Castiel was remarkably easy as the teenager was a _very_ heavy sleeper and only seemed to move into his hands instead of away from them. “You’re still asleep and I can already tell how big of a slut for cock you’re going to be.” he breathed the words out and stroked a hand down Castiel’s soft cheek. “Bet your hole is greedy for it too.”

A mutter escaped Castiel as he turned and Michael grinned as he stripped off his clothes before climbing onto the bed. His weight had a frown furrowing Castiel’s brow until finally sleepy blue eyes opened to regard him.

“Michael?” it was slurred with sleep and Castiel tried to move but found his brother was pinning him. “Wha-?”

The warm weight of his brother moved along the length of his body until warm lips were pressing against his. The sudden touch had a surprised sound escaping and Castiel going tense as long fingers touched him. Each brush of a finger had a shivering running through his body and Castiel groaned when his older brother rocked up against him where he was settled between Castiel’s legs.

“Do you have any idea how fuckable you are?” Michael’s voice was rough and Castiel stared up at him with sleep hooded eyes. “So pretty with that full mouth and those bright eyes. It isn’t right.” he nipped at Castiel’s neck and pulled a moan from him. “I want to fuck you, baby brother.”

The words had a surprised moan escaping Castiel as he pressed up into the sensations almost mindlessly in an obviously desperate need for friction.

“I want to split you open on my cock and fuck that greedy hole of yours until you’re screaming. I’m _going_ to be inside that tight little hole of yours soon enough. I’m done waiting.”

“ _Oh_.” it was breathed out and Castiel swallowed roughly as his brother chuckled against him.

“I couldn’t believe my luck that our parents were going to leave you with me for a whole week. A whole week of just the two of us.” Michael pulled away and reached for his supplies before carefully taking one wrist in his hand. He secured it to the headboard and moved to the other as Castiel watched him with lust darkened eyes.

“Never been-” a finger pressed against Castiel’s lips.

“I figured. And I’m going to wreck that pretty ass of yours.” Michael smirked as he pulled away and moved down so he could start opening Castiel up. “The neighbors are going to hear you screaming like a slut for my cock when I’m done.”

He shifted Castiel’s legs and stared at the pink hole before him as he finally reached out to trace over it with a slick finger. His teasing earned soft sounds of need from Castiel until Michael started to press it inside.

“Ever have anything up here, Cas? Every put anything in your slutty hole?”

“Toys.” it was breathless and whined as his finger sunk all the way inside before he started moving it around. He fucked it inside in short little thrusts as Castiel got used to the stretch before he could add another.

The second finger earned a whine and he could see it was causing some pain but Michael persisted as he continued working Castiel open. Fucking his finger in and out of the tight hole until breathless whimpers were escaping and echoing in the room.

It was the high moan, when he brushed Castiel’s prostate, that had his cock painfully hard. “There oh god there.” he spread his legs and tried to shove himself into the fingers but Michael didn’t give him what he wanted.

“I’m running this show, Cas. Enjoy the ride.” Michael kept moving his fingers inside Castiel until he thought his brother was open enough.

The sound Castiel made when he withdrew them went straight to his cock and he quickly slicked himself up before moving into position.

“I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” Castiel managed to glance down and his eyes widened when he saw the huge cock his brother was about to push into him.

“That isn’t going to fit.” but the head was already being pressed inside him, popping in past the ring of muscles, to stretch him wide open as Michael started to work himself inside.

Michael could tell that it burned as he pushed inside and Castiel’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. It was gloriously, perfectly hot and tight inside as Castiel’s hands tightened into fists. Michael had made sure Castiel  couldn’t free himself or pull away and he kept pressing forward until he had managed to bury himself to the hilt.

“You’re so hot and tight.” he groaned with pleasure and a whimper escaped Castiel as Michael gave him a little time to adjust. “Such a greedy hole pulling me in.” he rolled his hips back until it was only the tip inside before snapping them forward roughly.

This time a scream escaped and Castiel groaned at the feeling as Michael started up a pace that he couldn’t really meet. It was an angle change that had Michael hitting Castiel’s prostate and sending pleasure burning low in the teenager’s gut as he moaned.

“Oh yes. Please Michael please.” balls slapped against him with each thrust as Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered around Michael’s impressive cock. He was clenching and shoving himself into it the best he could as a filthy string of words fell from Michael’s lips.

“Look at you. Such a slut for your big brother’s cock. I know you’re going to spend the rest of the week bent over or on your knees for me. You’re going to be asking for it. Going to be wanting me to fuck you in every possible way and I will. I’m going to use your holes every single day until you can’t forget what I feel like inside of you.”

“Please oh. Oh oh th-uh ther-e…fuck.” Castiel’s mouth was working and his mind was screaming for release but the cockcage wasn’t going to allow it. It had a frustrated sound escaping as Michael kept fucking forward. Burying himself over and over into Castiel’s tight heat as he enjoyed the feeling of a tight hole squeezing around him.

“Who knew quiet Castiel was such a loud slut in bed. Those moans, Cas.” his eyes slipped closed as he listened to them and lost himself in the pleasure of something wrapped tightly around his cock. “I think you’re the best fuck I’ve had. Best little slut to give it up for me.”

A whimper escaped as Castiel jerked at the restraints but they held firm. “Michael-“

“You know Lucifer and I talked about you a few times this past year. About that tight body of yours and what a waste it was that no one was getting to use it. Not anymore.”

But the words were obviously not reaching him because Castiel was too busy begging for release to even pay attention. Instead he focused on the large cock moving inside him and then it was jerking with Michael’s release as those hard, powerful thrusts tapered off into lazy thrusts.

“You know next time or maybe as soon as I recover we can try this with a toy as well. I bet that greedy little hole of yours would love to be split open on my cock and a dildo.” he pulled out and moved so he could get a good look at Castiel’s puffy rim. “A nice, large ridged dildo along with my cock.”

“Please…I need.” it was breathless and a whine escaped.

“You _might_ get release after I get it a few more times.” he thumbed at Castiel’s hole and watched how the teenager’s body jerked at the feeling. “But I love you in a cockcage far too much. I think we’ll keep it on you the majority of the week.” then a wicked glint stole into his eyes. “In fact I think you can stay in  _only_  the cockcage. What’s the point of clothing at this point when you could spend your free time servicing your older brother like a good little slut?”

A broken, needy whimper was the only response he got.


End file.
